


马德里的黑帮大佬

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: 黑帮AU [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 表象软妹实则硬核的卢卡被水爷捡回去的故事。





	马德里的黑帮大佬

他是被拉莫斯带回来的。

刚来的时候，总有人不怀好意地问“水爷多少钱把你买下来的？”一开始，他会努力讲不标准的西班牙语，咬字不清的胡诌“三千三百磅”。后来次数多了，他就一脸平静直接走开。隐隐约约听见“两天就凉了”之类的话。再后来，说闲话的人都向他行压寨夫人注目礼。再再后来，所有人按耐住揉一揉他头发的双手，向他汇报工作。

 

都怪洛夫伦。

如果不是洛夫伦和他闹脾气不讲话，莫德里奇就可以经由他联系到其他“格子军”——虽然没有成型的帮派，但这群在欧陆游荡的克罗地亚人会偶尔分享任务、情报或者酒。如果能联系到哪怕一个帮手，他也不至于自己去执行本该一支小队的任务。如果不是单打独斗，他也不至于干掉十个之后还被另外十个追杀。如果不被追杀，他也不会溜进这家地下酒吧。

不超过十秒钟，莫德里奇就知道：第一、自己进了不应该进的地方；第二、这是RM的地盘；第三、比起装熟客，自己可能更适合装工作人员。把发带、外套和抢扔在装满避孕套的垃圾桶之后，杀手莫德里奇变成了青涩的援交少年卢卡。

然后就遇到了拉莫斯。

 

因为打打杀杀白刀子进红刀子出的工作由罗纳尔多负责，战略部署人事管理上传下达的是卡西利亚斯。用拉莫斯自己的话说，他只负责赌场、夜总会和红灯区这种“鸡毛蒜皮的小事”。就像有进球之心的后卫，当拉莫斯知道有一小群人在他的地盘闹事，嚷嚷着找某个从白鹿巷窜逃过来的小个子杀手，他眼睛都亮了，一进门就是拔枪梅开二度。

然后就看到了卢卡。

 

毕竟是风月场所，除了那种闪瞎眼的七彩小灯，根本没有照明，再加上又尖叫又乱跑的顾客和不敢随便开枪的安保人员，混在人群里面的卢卡还算安全。本来他都快摸到门口要溜出去了，如果不是那个进来就叭叭两枪的混蛋。现在，他连表演瑟瑟发抖都来不及，只好愣在原地，轻轻地摸了一下溅到脸上的血。

“我没见过你，你是谁带进来的？”拉莫斯双臂抱在胸前，有点奇怪地打量他。

卢卡只能仰视走近的拉莫斯，他的头发因为追杀一塌糊涂，脸颊因为血迹一塌糊涂，可还是漂亮的惊人，他小心翼翼地抿了抿嘴唇，眨了一下眼睛——拉莫斯的喉结肉眼可见的动了——“卢卡，我叫卢卡。带我进来的人”他顿了顿，好像要哭出来了“找不到了。”

拉莫斯张开双臂，“和我走吧”。卢卡连手带脚地抱了上去，默契的好像理所当然。

在反应过来他是被拉莫斯打包带走之后，莫德里奇觉得自己稳赚不赔，既可以彻底摆脱今天的追踪，还可以混进RM核心圈子随便捞点情报，要知道拉莫斯有什么床癖，罗纳尔多为什么总去米兰，卡西利亚斯真的喜欢吃土豆鸡蛋吗，厄齐尔到底会不会讲西语……这种八卦都可以在黑市买个好价钱。他也知道拉莫斯的前男友女友可以坐满伯纳乌足球场，如果哪天自己不是首发阵容了，完全可以像标准的露水情人一样悄悄离开，带着情报稳赚一笔。至于现实中的第二天早上以及之后的许多个早上腰酸背痛地从拉莫斯手臂里爬出来，那就是后话了。

拉莫斯当然听说过莫德里奇，但也局限在听说过。一方面，他不经手暗杀火并这些事务，另一方面，莫德里奇一直以低调著称，毕竟不是谁都像罗纳尔多有各种骚操作——抢着给RM用来洗钱的内衣品牌当模特，导致这个项目小赚一笔，还出了一点税务问题。如果眼下有人告诉拉莫斯他怀里抱着莫德里奇，水爷只会哈哈大笑，看看这弱小可怜无助，随便一把枪的后坐力都会让他站不稳。拉莫斯深知自己的炮友可以从马德里排到巴塞罗那，体验了一把一见钟情的戏码之后，他打算带着小可怜好好玩几天，没意思了就换下一个呗。至于不久的将来，莫德里奇出任务的晚上一个人在大床上打滚，那就是后话了。

 

 

科瓦西奇是拉莫斯手下的财会人员，也就是做假账的，在拉莫斯手下有相当于一个小型事务所的财会人员中他不算显眼，再加上他东欧人的身份，一直在西语帮、葡语帮、法语帮和英语帮的夹缝中求生存。但是，就在今天，在老板和同一个人上床长达一周时间的重要日子里，他成功升职加薪走上人生巅峰了。这当然不是因为他的业务精湛，上个月他们刚因为罗纳尔多内裤的时期被老板骂了一顿。

这次升职，成功地证明了RM作为一流的黑帮，完全不存在种族歧视等人权问题，相反，他们努力帮助移民员工在事业上取得进步，尤其是东欧移民，尤其是克罗地亚移民。嗯，老板男朋友的故乡。请注意，是男朋友，凡是说过婊子、炮友、甚至情人的人都已经滚蛋了。而他的新工作也只有一项，那就是帮助卢卡适应RM的生活环境。

虽然科瓦西奇在拉莫斯手下的时间不长，但是从德高望重的卡西利亚斯大佬到清洁阿姨，没有人不承认卢卡是拉莫斯身边最久的一个。以至于拉莫斯的老朋友托雷斯专程从日本飞过来一睹芳容。

在见到卢卡之前，科瓦西奇只知道他性格很好，温柔、体恤、还有点可爱，见过他的人都私下喊他软妹。跟在卢卡身边之后，科瓦西奇表示这根本不对，怎么能是有点可爱呢，实在是太萌了好吗，日常无意识撒娇，对谁都会拥抱和亲吻脸颊（被拉莫斯批评很多次了），和拉莫斯的见面礼就是亲亲抱抱举高高。与此同时，他时刻照顾别人情绪，偶尔谈到一点正经事，永远头脑清晰，思路完善。

现在科瓦西奇有点明白了，水爷之前不缺长得漂亮的，不缺性格好的，不缺会卖萌的，不缺能力强的，但是把这么多特点集合在一起，好像不太容易。而且卢卡总是一副无所求的样子，就好像明天离开RM，他也不会多问一句，这种疏离感实在是让人欲罢不能。也许拉莫斯一见钟情可以归结于吊桥效应或者什么心理学理论，但在工作一周之后，科瓦西奇觉得水爷的风流史可能连载不下去了。

 

 

两周了，莫德里奇想。

他过了非常古怪的半个月。拉莫斯教他踢足球“你绝对是中场大师卢卡，而我，是世界上最棒的前锋！你会带着克罗地亚闯进世界杯决赛，但捧起大力神杯的一定是西班牙！”——开直升飞机“你为什么不戴我们的情侣墨镜卢卡，我伤心到要直接跳下去了，我不要降落伞，我不要！”——跳斗牛舞“答应我，不要跳给别人看好吗？”——逛巴塞罗那之外的西班牙“新年的时候，我们带着葡萄来丰收女神广场，我保证我们每一粒葡萄都会是甜的！”

现在他已经知道了拉莫斯什么床癖都没有就是干，罗纳尔多去米兰是因为和生活在那里的某个狙击手有一腿，卡西利亚斯是真的喜欢吃土豆鸡蛋，厄齐尔会讲西语但是他听不懂，以及很多很多正经情报。可是在他做好了全身而退的所有准备之后，他突然不想退了。以前执行任务，他需要在电光火石之间拿定主意，那都是生死攸关的大事，可现在，他连这个都决定不好。

 

 

拉莫斯觉得卢卡最近有心事。不是不喜欢拉莫斯了要出轨的那种有心事，是瞻前顾后左右摇摆拿不定主意的那种有心事。在五个家庭医生全部发誓卢卡真的没有怀孕之后，他决定这个任务结束去克罗地亚度假之前，一定和卢卡谈一谈。

任务相当简单，就是做个中间人把一件货倒手出去。拉莫斯甚至不清楚具体是什么东西，反正见个面，握握手，连同保险柜给对方就好了。在知道买东西的是皮克之后，拉莫斯带着卢卡，象征意义的拉上马塞洛、克罗斯和科瓦西奇就出发了。

但是皮克没有来，在他迟到五分钟的时候，卢卡有点坐立不安，在迟到十分钟的时候，卢卡认真地看着拉莫斯说我们回去吧。话还没说完，套间的门就被踢开了，然后除了枪响什么都听不见了。

事后，皮克跑到RM地盘上把拉莫斯骂了一顿，我要搞死你不是分分钟的事吗，谁会有那么多见面的名堂，这么显而易见的陷阱，balabalabala。拉莫斯看了一眼帮自己缠绷带的卢卡，不好意思说因为谈恋爱有点状况分心了，只好撇撇嘴，“你不是升级皮主席了嘛，不定会摆什么架子呢”。

在电光火石的一瞬，莫德里奇什么都来不及思考。他只是本能地想调度一下这个无组织无纪律的场面，就像他本能地把宅子里面所有的沙发靠垫摆整齐。

在拉莫斯眼里，现在的画面就像好莱坞动作大片，所有人都西装革履且揣着不知道几把枪，踩着007、碟中谍甚至复仇者联盟的BGM往前冲。自己的这个转身，这个射击还有这把小刀都应该给慢镜头。

但是在莫德里奇眼里，好歹我们，不，你们也是专业的黑帮啊。为什么所有人都往前冲（在拉莫斯带领下）？打掩护的是谁（没有）？狙击手在哪里（没有）？有人负责看护保险箱吗（没有）？！

于是，莫德里奇行云流水的顺过什么都不会但尽职尽责给他做保镖的科瓦西奇的备用枪，“马特奥，看好保险箱，等待接应。”来不及看小朋友是不是真的反应过来，莫德里奇凭借长桌的掩护迅速向前转移，扑倒马塞洛“支援多久能来？”虽然马塞洛的蓬蓬头里都是疑问，但是看着莫德里奇不容置疑的眼神，他还是如实回答“五分钟”并允许自己的备用枪也被摸走。

莫德里奇甚至没有伸出头去看一眼，他钻到桌子底下，从一端翻滚到另一端，左右手同时射击，半分钟之后，门口的枪声变得断断续续。“他们的支援大概和我们的支援同时到达，我们不要再向外，走廊比房间更危险。”拉莫斯小心翼翼的的收回迈出去的脚“看住东西，干掉剩余火力。马特奥在保险箱旁边不要离开，马塞洛、克罗斯左右两边，拉莫斯退到书架后面去同时留意窗外。”在新一轮枪声响起的时刻，莫德里奇扔掉空弹夹弯腰向前跑动同时射击，三分钟之后，周围突然安静了。十分钟之后，瓦拉内的声音从外面传来。

 

 

说实话，莫德里奇是有点担心的。担心拉莫斯说“你究竟是谁？”“你居然骗我这么长时间”“我不要你了，走吧”“从我的卧室搬到职工宿舍吧”“我要去找皮克/托雷斯/卡西利亚斯了”……于是，莫德里奇靠在摇摇欲坠的桌子上面向门口迟迟没有转身，静静的看着瓦拉内带人进来、科瓦西奇带保险箱出去、有人询问受伤情况、有人检查房间、有人清理地上的尸体、有人走到他身后向拉莫斯汇报。在这个混乱的局面里，他是各种意义上的局外人。

“卢卡”他听见有人喊他“卢卡莫德里奇”

慢慢转过身，像连踢三场加时赛一样疲惫的抬起头，看见拉莫斯的眼神从恐慌到担心，从担心到震惊，从震惊到难以置信，从难以置信到不可思议，再从不可思议到我现在就要上了你一星期你也别想下床

莫德里奇立刻窜上树。

“下个月还去克罗地亚吗？”他小声问。

“去，当然去！”他大声回答。

 

END


End file.
